This invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and manufacturing processes, and more particularly, the invention relates to such devices fabricated in silicon on insulator (SOI) structures.
Reduced parasitic components can be achieved in semiconductor devices by fabrication of the devices in a silicon on insulator structure, such as silicon on sapphire and silicon on oxide insulator, including commercially available bonded silicon on insulator and implanted oxide (SIMOX). In such structures the supporting substrate is typically bonded to a heat sink for heat removal, which is particularly important for power transistor structures. Additionally, a ground plane can be provided by metallization on the substrate surface.
The present invention is directed to an improved method of fabricating silicon on insulator structures with improved heat removal and circuit ground configurations including low resistance ground paths.